


[Podfic] You Can Run Away With Me (Any Time You Want)

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin!Billy, Audio Format: MP3, Brothels, Canon PTSD, Consent Issues, Crew as Family, Decapitation, Escape, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone has a different origin because it's the 1600s, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Indentured Servitude, Kidnapping, Kissing, Kneeling, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Murder, Older!Bogue, Organized Crime, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Period-Typical Underage, Pirate-Era Politics, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Prostitute!Goodnight, Recreational Drug Use, Related to prostitution, Revenge, Running Away, Sailing, Service Submission, Sexual Slavery, Smoking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Bogue's criminal empire of whorehouses, weapons, drugs and fear is the power behind the governors of the Caribbean during the golden age of buccaneering, where Billy Rocks is the best assassin money can buy. Billy does his job well and without fuss. When he offers Billy a reward for his service, things get complicated.





	1. I'm not much a poet, but a criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Can Run Away With Me (Any Time You Want)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920441) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



**Chapter 1 MP3 Download Links**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9c24v8j5cyt7465/Dancinbutterfly_-_You_Can_Run_Away_With_Me_%28Any_Time_You_Want%29_-_Chapter_1.mp3)

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7sqzx695jikqkr9/Dancinbutterfly%20-%20You%20Can%20Run%20Away%20With%20Me%20%28Any%20Time%20You%20Want%29%20-%20Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0)


	2. The Collision of Your Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 tomorrow, DB!! And hopefully the start of VC sometime this weekend. <3

**Chapter 2 MP3 Download Links**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1d23hlmy1ra425x/Dancinbutterfly_-_You_Can_Run_Away_With_Me_%28Any_Time_You_Want%29_-_Chapter_2.mp3)

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/auh3xhxtpr4rh42/Dancinbutterfly%20-%20You%20Can%20Run%20Away%20With%20Me%20%28Any%20Time%20You%20Want%29%20-%20Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0)


	3. We Can Leave This World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Two days late. I fail so hard sometimes.

**Chapter 3 MP3 Download Links**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q6x48n06dymnh6d/Dancinbutterfly_-_You_Can_Run_Away_With_Me_%28Any_Time_You_Want%29_-_Chapter_3.mp3)

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/byoqrfykiht3u1s/Dancinbutterfly%20-%20You%20Can%20Run%20Away%20With%20Me%20%28Any%20Time%20You%20Want%29%20-%20Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
